


Do you forget to take your meds ?

by Ormand



Category: London Spy
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormand/pseuds/Ormand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EP3後<br/>Danny回到頂樓上去把自己灌醉時發生的事情</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you forget to take your meds ?

**Author's Note:**

> EP3劇透

　　Danny自從19歲那一次荒唐的經驗之後，就沒有再碰過任何的毒品了。他本來以為要戒掉那些很難，因為所有人都跟他說那會很難，尤其像他這樣無可救藥的人。但是出乎他意料的，28天之後他就脫離地乾乾淨淨的。他想，那是因為自己在因為戒斷症狀放聲尖叫的時候，Scottie緊抓著自己的手的溫度太過溫暖。Scottie的手佈滿歲月的痕跡，但是乾燥，無論當時Dnany多用力掐著，他也一次都沒有把他甩開。 

Scottie沒有要跟他上床的意思，但是的確有幾天Danny跟他睡在同一張床上。規規矩矩地，上了年紀的人睡得少，所以Danny醒來時總是看不到Scottie，但是他一定可以在廚房、書房找到對方。Danny從那之後就沒有想過毒品了，因為他覺得讓自己置於感官麻木的舒適之後，就無法好好地說話，無法跟Scottie聊天，無法分享他工作上的趣事，分享他晚上遇到的那些人，還有嘲笑跟他分租公寓的女孩的挑人品味。Scottie讓他知道他跟世界還有一點聯繫。

但是他還留著他的菸癮，因為那是很好跟人開始話題的手段，借打火機、借菸，或者單純吞吐菸圈的時候像是在展演口交。還有就是過量的酒精，因為那個可以讓他短暫地逃離現實。一陣大醉之後他會睡一晚，然後醒來面對。

　　Alex讓他動了不要繼續抽菸的念頭，因為他已經找到了他想要共度餘生的那個人。當然也不需要過量的酒精了，因為他想要足夠清醒去面對每一個有Alex的一天。

但是Alex離開了。

　　Danny爬上了那個頂樓，上次去的時候他是去撕碎那張名片。這次他還帶了一瓶威士忌，從Scottie家拿來的收藏。他覺得自己需要喝醉，一個晚上讓自己跟現實脫節，然後等天亮醒來他會去面對他要面對的那些。

這是他失去Alex之後第一次想要喝個大醉。Danny記得不少人給自己的評價就是固執與不懂放棄。但是，被『他們』一種不可思議的方式感染了HIV病毒的事實讓他真的覺得自己到了極限。他需要一點發洩、出口。Danny扭開酒瓶灌了一口。他想起了Alex帶他去的餐廳，高檔餐廳的威士忌還比他口中的喝的還要差勁。Alex總是驚嘆Danny的品味能力，不被品牌或是價格影響，Danny可以分出來哪些是真的好東西，而哪些只是虛有其表。

他又再喝了一口，想起了Alex說要帶自己去選西裝的時候，他只是摸了摸對方的衣服，就說不用選了跟他一樣就好，Alex說還要量身。Danny記得對方的手指滑過身上的觸感，不是調情那種撫摸，而是真的在丈量他的尺碼。Alex對數字很有一套，所以做出來的西裝合身Danny一點都不意外。

　　Danny一口又一口地灌，毎喝一口他都要自己回想一件關於Alex的事情。他想要即使自己最麻木的時候都不要忘記那個讓他喜愛到心臟會發痛的人。酒精讓他意識模糊，頭重腳輕，眼前的夜景變成燦爛的煙火。他還記得要離邊緣遠一點，不希望自己失足，這樣新聞版面上絕對會變成他畏罪自殺。

他不會死的，在找到殺害Alex的兇手之前不會，在他替Alex洗刷掉那些污名之前他一定不會。Danny又灌了一大口，想著Alex喝多了之後也會微紅的面頰。

閉上眼睛，Danny感受著酒精在血液裡面狂奔。他坐在水泥地上，聽著高樓吹過的風聲、大樓底下的車聲，還有自己的呼吸聲。他等著，等著酒精從他的身體代謝出去，他又可以站穩腳步無懼的面對『他們』。

　　頂樓的門被打開了，以一種極為輕巧、像是不想被發現的方式。腳步聲也很輕，這讓Danny瞬間毛骨悚然了起來。因為他知道，如果是任何一個只是想來頂樓抽菸的人是不會用這種方式走路的。所以只有另一個可能，那就是那個人是衝著自己來的。

被酒精麻痺的四肢不聽使喚，Danny在張開眼睛之前就備用布條遮住了雙眼。他想大叫，但是一隻手立刻摀住他的嘴。他只能發出小小的嗚咽聲。另一隻手環上Danny的腰，他被從地上托了起來。那是Danny第一次後悔自己喝到那麼醉，他幾乎可以想像不久自己就會被丟下樓，跟Alex一樣成為冰冷的屍體。

他像是被拎起來的幼貓不斷掙動四肢，但是徒勞無功，身後的人比他高也比他強壯。一陣天旋地轉之後，Danny發現自己的臉貼到了水泥牆面上，他用雙手稍微撐開一點距離，本來以為身後的人會將他的臉再按回去牆面，但身後的人卻是將手伸到他的褲頭，輕易地就解開他的皮帶。

　　Alex知道Danny過去發生的每一件事情。不只是從對方親口說出來的，還有沒說出口的。這對他來說不是難事，他自然知道Danny過去那些荒唐的過去，但就如同Danny所說的，那些都已經是過去。所以當他看到Danny又一次出現在Rich那個藥頭的樓下時，一股他沒有體驗過的情緒襲上了他。

他不想Danny嗑藥，更不想有其他人再去碰Danny。雖然後來Danny看起來是神智清醒的出來，但是Alex的腦裡忍不住想了如果Rich碰了Danny呢？Rich喜歡Danny那種類型的男孩子，而Danny也跟他坦承過，在壓力下他曾經會隨意地找人做愛發洩。Alex多花了一點時間注意Danny的行動，確定他只是跑到頂樓喝酒而且還已經喝醉的時候，他有些冒險地想溜過去看他。他知道喝醉的Danny記性很差。

　　Danny被那隻在撫摸他腹部的手嚇到渾身發抖，他的褲子被扯了下來，上衣也被掀開。接下來會發生什麼事情Danny一點也不陌生，他在許多晦暗的角落見過，他會匿名報警，而這其實也不是他頭一次變成受害人。但跟Alex在一起之後他就沒有跟其他人睡過了，雖然作法很老派，不過他的確想為Alex守貞，他想把Alex留給他的所有感覺都保留住。他想自己的一切都留給Alex。

而他身後的人企圖也毀掉他最後所堅持的。

　　隔著藍色的醫用手套，Alex還是感覺到覆在Danny臉上的手滑過了不少溫熱的體液。他鬆開手，聽見Danny顫抖著求他住手。

　　「Please...」，Danny哭得很慘，Alex評估了一下，決定湊近。  
　　「It’s me,Danny.」

Danny覺得自己不會錯認那個聲音，但是他也知道那個聲音的主人已經不在這個世界上了。理智告訴他要掙扎，他告訴自己那個人一定是『他們』找來的一個，很像Alex的人。Danny還是抽搐著想要掙開，Alex雙手把人攬得更緊。

後背貼上來的觸感讓Danny覺得懷念，那個溫度與厚度讓他想起了Alex，雖然身後的人聞起來是消毒藥水的味道，但是那雙即使套著手套還是用他Alex的方式在安撫他的手還是讓他動搖。Alex親吻了Danny的耳殼。

　　「Alex...」，Danny發出了一聲輕嘆，他身體往後靠上Alex的胸口。Alex繼續剛才想做的，他想檢查看看Danny身上有沒有多出什麼不應該有的痕跡。他按照Danny曾經指導過他的，輕柔地套弄對方的陰莖，大概是因為酒精的關係所以Danny沒有真的硬起來，但還是潮濕了起來。Alex用那些前液給Danny擴張。Danny很緊，雖然受到點阻礙，但Alex卻覺得很高興，這說明了Danny近期沒有跟人做過。

Danny一直呢喃著Alex的名字，像是這個名字就是他意識裡僅存的全部。Alex突然覺得自己對Danny的懷疑一點道理也沒有，因為Danny從他們決定交往的那一刻開始，就真的是對自己全心全意的。Alex的欲望自然也被撩了起來，他用上了第二根手指。他記得Danny的錢包裡面有放保險套的習慣，摸索出來後就把包裝撕開套到自己勃發的性器上。只是頂端進入而已，Danny意識到是什麼之後就開始哭喊。

　　「ALEX ...NO...STOP...」，Danny抖得像是從冰水裡面撈出來一樣，「It's OK,It’s me,Danny.」，Alex以為Danny是將自己當成別人，出聲安撫著他。

　　「Not OK….I am infected. I ‘m not clear.」，Danny想到了自己在那個房間裡面等待到的結果，他不想讓Alex也染上同樣的東西。即使戴著保險套他也不放心。

　　「Danny. 」，Alex緩緩地移動胯部，沒有插得更深，只是在穴口淺淺地抽動了起來，「You are clear and innocent.」，Alex在他的頸側落下一個又一個的親吻，「You always will.」

Alex射精之後就把保險套摘了下來，打結之後收到自己的口袋裡面。他知道那樣程度的刺激Danny沒有辦法高潮，而且卡在那種狀態下只會讓對方更難受，於是他用手指深入去刺激他的前列腺。Danny想吻他，Alex當然也想，但是他擔心自己的唾液會留下來，所以只能用嘴唇輕淺地拂過。

　　高潮過後Danny就昏了過去。Alex整理他身上的衣物，也擦乾淨他的臉和下腹，雖然他不想讓Danny就這樣睡在這裡，但是他是一個已經死去的人，不能讓Danny察覺到他還在。他吻了吻Danny哭紅的眼角。

　　Danny一醒來就覺得渾身發痛，喉嚨也像是燒起來了一樣。他想著自己果然不應該在頂樓上喝醉了就睡著，果然著涼了。他意識昏沉，虛晃著腳步慢慢離開。Scottie倒了熱水給他，挑著眉問他去做了什麼怎麼會弄成這樣。Danny攤在桌上說他只是去喝酒了，不小心在頂樓上睡著。

　　「Scottie，我覺得Alex昨天有來找我。」，Danny回想著昨晚，只依稀記得Alex的聲音和給他的溫度和觸碰，但是他的眼前是一片黑暗，「應該是在作夢吧。」

　　「好了，吃了你的藥，再去睡一會。」，Scottie拿出藥盒，Danny乖乖地配著水把感冒藥吃了。他溜到他專屬的客房，棉被蓋上，意識模糊之前偷偷希望可以再夢到Alex。

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來源：
> 
> About HIV-test：http://lilbasthet.tumblr.com/post/133877613761/oh-i-have-new-information-a-friend-who-has-
> 
> About Addiction：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PY9DcIMGxMs


End file.
